Rapunzel's Tower
Rapunzel's Tower is where Rapunzel lived for eighteen years with Mother Gothel and her best friend Pascal in Tangled. After meeting the handsome rogue, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel escaped her tower and battled against Gothel for her freedom. Rapunzel would prevail in the end, leaving the tower and vacating it. In Tangled: The Series, the magical, yet destructive black rocks began to sprout throughout the kingdom of Corona. In "The Quest for Varian", the tower was destroyed by these rocks. Background Layout Rapunzel's Tower is hidden in a large rock pit by a cave. The cave leads out into the forest with its opening hidden by a curtain of plants. At the base of the tower is an alternate entrance Mother Gothel used to go in and out of the tower before she took Rapunzel and in the years that she was too young to pull her up, with a hidden trapdoor leading up into the main rooms of the Tower. Within the tower and over the years, Rapunzel has painted a series of murals. The tower has several rooms including bedrooms for both Rapunzel and Mother Gothel, a central room which would be the primary location of Rapunzel's gallery, and a staircase leading to an upstairs room. Disney Parks In Disneyland, the tower was part of Fantasyland as a meet and greet area in the formerly Geppetto's Holiday Workshop, as well as in conjunction with the release of the film. Later, it appears as the centerpiece of Fantasy Faire, which opened in 2013. In Walt Disney World, the tower was at Epcot, as part of "The Flower & Garden Festival" in 2011. It is currently at Magic Kingdom for the Fantasyland expansion, it opened 2013 and contains with its themed restroom. In Disneyland Paris, the tower is part of their Storybook Land Canal Boats attraction, originally a generic non-Disney Rapunzel until the Disney version was released. In Hong Kong Disneyland, the tower is one of the miniatures as part of its 10th anniversary's walk through attraction Fairy Tale Forest. In Shanghai Disneyland, the tower next to Tangled Tree Tavern, a restaurant in Fantasyland. Trivia *Like in older incarnations of the story, the tower is hidden. *The tower makes a cameo appearance in Tangled Ever After as a porcelain model. *There are several astronomical based paintings inside Rapunzel's chamber, including an accurate star map and a diagram of the Solar System, with one of Corona's sun emblems representing the Sun (although incorrectly depicted with eight planets (Mercury to Neptune) and five dwarf planets (Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake, and Eris), which is the current lineup, instead of stopping at Uranus, the outermost planet at the time of the film's events). This was most likely intentional since Rapunzel likely tracked the position of the stars and planets in the sky to determine the next lantern lighting festival. *Unlike the original fairy tale, where the tower had only one room with no stairs, the Tower in the film has three separate rooms (Rapunzel's room, Mother Gothel's room, and the Living room) along with stairs. *Rapunzel's tower appears in Walt Disney World, but rather than serving as a meet & greet area as most people would expect, the tower instead serves as bathrooms, replacing the bathrooms located near Peter Pan's Flight in Magic Kingdom.Solving the Mystery surrounding the Rapunzel Tower in New Fantasyland... *Originally, the Tower was supposed to be in the center of a ruined kingdom destroyed by a catastrophic landslide, but the animators decided to scrap the idea. However, it was eventually used in Into the Woods, where Rapunzel's Tower is among unspecified ruins. *Considering the fact that Rapunzel's hair is 70 feet (21 meters) long, that means when Rapunzel is seen throwing her hair down to leave the tower, and she safely manages to reach the end of her hair without running out of hair, it means that her tower is at least 35-40 feet (10-12 meters) tall (the average height of towers). Gallery Concept Art Tangled concept 4.jpg|Rapunzel's tower concept by Lisa Keene Mickey-power-of-illusion-art 1.jpg|Concept art of the tower in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Pascal's Story concept 2.png|Concept art of the tower in Tangled: The Series Pascal's Story concept 13.png Pascal's Story concept 6.png Pascal's Story concept 7.png Pascal's Story concept 3.jpg|Back hidden door Pascal's Story concept 8.png The Quest for Varian concept 1.png Screenshots Torre de Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel's tower from a far view Tower.Entrance.PNG|The tower's closed window Tower.Entrance2.PNG|Rapunzel singing from the window of the tower Tower.Bottom.PNG|The view from the window to the ground Tower.Top.PNG|The view from the ground to the top of the tower Tower.Gothel.PNG|Mother Gothel climbs out of the tower Rapunzel's hair.jpg|Rapunzel lets her hair down from the tower Rapunzel's tower.jpg Tower.Dark.PNG rapunzel's tower cameo.jpg|The tower made a cameo in Tangled Ever After tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-18.jpg|The tower in the prologue of Tangled: Before Ever After Pascal's Story 23.jpg|The tower in Tangled: The Series The Quest for Varian 34.jpg The Quest for Varian - Rapunzel's Tower.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-14.png Black rocks shockwave.jpg rapunzel tower collpase.jpg|The tower is collapsing Rapunzel's Tower Destroyed.jpg|Rapunzel's Tower destroyed by the Black Rocks Rapunzel tower destroyed dawn.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Tower.jpg|The tower in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Tower.jpg Disney Parks Fairy Tale Forest 06.jpg|Rapunzel's Tower in "Fairy Tale Forest" at Hong Kong Disneyland Video Games Disney Infinity Rapunzel Tower.png|Rapunzel's Tower in Disney INFINITY Ba-rapunzels tower.png|Rapunzel's Tower in Disney Magic Kingdoms KH3 Tangled trailer 15.jpg|Rapunzel's tower in Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Tangled trailer 16.jpg KHIII - Tower Boss.jpg KHIII - Tower Boss 1.jpg KHIII - Tangled Keyblade.png|The Tangled Keyblade of the tower in Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Tangled.png Station Kingdom of Corona KHIII.png|The tower in the Station of Tangled from Kingdom Hearts III References es:La Torre de Rapunzel pl:Wieża Roszpunki pt-br:Torre de Rapunzel ru:Башня Рапунцель Category:Buildings Category:Tangled locations Category:Homes Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Those destroyed